Hidden Beauty
by PandaHeartz27
Summary: Im not cinderella, i wont wait to be found. I will fix my life myself. I hope luck is on my side. To Escape...My life- A nightmare in reality's form. Hinamori Amu
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Beauty

This is my new story. I actually have this written down already its just a matter of typing it up, so it would be up a lot faster (hopefully.) The Café is a story I write when I'm bored so don't expect regular updates, sorry x. Anyway, I hope you like this one and the characters maybe OOC.

**Amu's P.o.v**

My eyes fluttered open as the warm rays of sunlight hit my face. I got up- reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of my bed.

My mother had passed away when I was 6years old. I was close to my mother since my father would be busy. This had upset me, for a few weeks I would refuse to eat so I had to be forced fed.

My father decided that I needed someone to look after me so he re-married to Koruna Suki, who already had 2 daughters from a prior wedding.

The older one was named Yamabuki Saaya and the younger was called Yamabuki Misa (They were named Yamabuki from their real father). They were a year older than me. They hated me to pieces and always bullied me.

A few weeks after my father re-married he had a car crash and was reported dead. I had then become a doll, a puppet in the hands of my step-mum.

My step-mum told all my relatives that I had died along with my father so none ever came looking for me. Suki only cared about herself and her daughters and turned me into a maid to serve them.

I also had a brother, Kukai, who was currently in hospital. He had a medical condition which got worse and worse each day and finally was so weak he was taken to hospital. I couldn't worry him in fear that his condition may turn worse. My brother never knew I got bullied.

I was currently 17 and my brother was 21. He had been in hospital for 10 years now. I loved my brother lots since he was the only one I had left.

Once my step-sisters played a prank on me and but black hair dye in my shampoo. It would take a few weeks to wear off. Suki made me wear green contacts and a maid dress; if I refused she would hit me.

If I did a slight mistake I would be beaten, whipped, scratched, pushed, had glass thrown at me, have no food all day, be locked in my room or sometimes the closet. I had gotten used to all my punishments and work so they didn't bother me anymore. I had learnt to cook, clean, sew and treat minor wounds.

We lived in a mansion which had 3 floors, an attic and a cellar. The first floor had the main room, dining room and the kitchen. The second floor had a library, a music room, an art studio and 3 bedrooms. The third floor contains 5 bedrooms and each had a balcony. It had the biggest room in the house, where Suki slept.

The corridors were all white and they had a light blue floral design on them. There were flower like lamps stuck on the walls, which were teal blue colour.

At the end of the corridor was a small and barely noticeable door. It was all white and faded in with the walls. Behind the door were creaky steps, which lead into darkness. If anyone dared to go up they would find a door to a normal bedroom in the attic. I slept there.

It has a tiny window and the walls were a light peach colour. The floors were wooden and there was a small scruffy bed sitting in the corner. I had a desk, a cupboard and a cracked mirror in my room. On my desk sat a picture of my once loving family I no longer had. We had taken the picture a few months before my mother had passed away. We looked like a perfect family with no worries at all.

People do say that nothing ever lasts forever… I wished I was still young, running into my mother's lap and giggling. That my father would tell me he would never let me get married and my mother would hit him. My brother would laugh as he played with his ball in the garden. I would smile, not a fake smile but a real smile that hasn't appeared on my face for years.

I went down and met Rima, my best friend. She worked here as a maid since she was younger and her parents left her.

I had found her one day when I had gone to the market with my mother. She was curled up into a ball, crying near the alleyway, as boys laughed at her. My mother had scolded the boys and we had brought Rima home. We cleaned her up and asked her where her parents were. She had started crying and told us that they left her there.

I became friends with Rima. We were best friends. Rima was sweet, caring and gentle but to strangers she was mean, cold and fierce. She had flowing gold locks with deer-like eyes which made her look irresistibly cute. Rima was forced to work after my father passed away.

I walked into garden. It had a porch with a bench. Also, newly cut grass and flowers around the sides. There was a swing at the back and a birdbath in the middle.

I found Suki there talking to someone on the phone. She saw me and glared. "Something has popped up, may I call you later...? Thank you… Yes… Ok… Goodbye." She hung up and walked over to me. "Don't you have chores, Brat?" She shoved passed me and went inside. I sighed and followed her inside.

I headed to the kitchen and took the plates to the dining table. I was taking a glass of water to the table when Saaya and Misa walked in. I slipped and dropped some of the water on Misa. She screamed and slapped me. "How dare you! I bet you did it on purpose!" She growled. Saaya snatched the glass and dropped the water on me. "Now we're even." She said as she dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces, "Clean that up will you."

They went and sat at the table as I carefully picked up the pieces of glass. A piece of glass stabbed my finger causing drops of blood to drip out. I ignored the stinging and carried on picking up the other pieces. Small cuts no longer bothered me. I heard them snickering in the background but ignored them. "Pathetic girl, can't do anything right…" Suki mumbled as she sat down.

_Welcome to my life- a nightmare in reality…_

**So if you liked it please, please, please Review! And why do some people put RnR at the end since they've already read it if they have reached the bottom o.O Lolz x **

**Point out my mistakes**

**Help me with the illness Kukai should have but it has to have a treatment.**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Beauty

**Heyy! Sorry was very busy x**

**Anywayz thanx to my lovely reviewers =] **

**BTW I MADE UP A DISEASE FOR KUKAI, SO IT ISNT REAL!  
I decided it was easier than trying to match it with an actual illness. I named it Rucincous****.  
**

**I noticed I forgot to do the disclaimer so imma do it now for the entire story so I never have to do it again :P **

_**I Only Own The Plot Not The Characters!**_

**There it's done XD. Have a holiday coming up so I'll try to update then :D… Remember I said TRY!**

* * *

-PandaHearts27-

~**Recap**~

_Saaya snatched the glass and dropped the water on me. "Now we're even." She said as she dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces, "Clean that up will you." __They went and sat at the table as I carefully picked up the pieces of glass. A piece of glass stabbed my finger causing drops of blood to drip out. I ignored the stinging and carried on picking up the other pieces. Small cuts no longer bothered me. I heard them snickering in the background but ignored them. "Pathetic girl, can't do anything right…" Suki mumbled as she sat down. _

_Welcome to my life- a nightmare in reality…_

**~Amu's P.o.v~**

I was currently cleaning the dishes when I heard a squeal erupt from the main room. In the main room was a beautiful chandelier hanging down from the snow white celling. The windows were as big as door velvet curtains, which were a lovely ruby colour, hung down beside them. There were diamond white sofas in the middle. They were surrounding a petite coffee table made of glass, on which red roses sat-letting out a light fragrance. A glamorous stair case spirals down the room to the floor. It gave the mansion a posh and expensive look. A massive clock hung at the top of the stairs. When the place was quiet the soft ticks echoed in the room.

I walked over to the coffee table and pretended to clean it with a cloth as I listened to them speak. Saaya looked extremely excited whilst Misa looked annoyed. She had enough of Saaya so she stomped out so she wouldn't slap her to shut up.

Suki walked in, her smile looking venomous. She started talking to Saaya, who was squirming around with excitement. I couldn't hear their conversation since they were whispering. Suki suddenly called me over so I steadily walked over.

"There you are you ignorant brat, listen carefully!" She ordered. Whenever they're happy it means more work for me-Yippee (sarcasm intended). I didn't think the news would be so big so it surprised me when I heard it. "Did you understand" She snapped as I slowly nodded. _Saaya is…_

"Amu?" Rima called, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh Rima." I replied mumbling over my words. "Suki-sama, has left, we should get started on your list, A." She smiled as I glared at her for trying to shorten my name farther.

While I had started to clean the dining room, Misa walked in. She 'accidently' pushed me over causing me to dropped the vase, which shattered to pieces.

Suki scurried in and saw the broken vase. She grabbed my arm hard and threw me in to the cupboard. I heard her mumble words like 'idiot' and 'useless'.

It was a small cramped space with no light. A few coats and jackets hung above me but that was it. I was left alone in complete darkness. I sat there pondering over what little had happened today and what I had been told, managing to doze off in the process. I woke up wondering where I was until I remembered.

A few minutes passed and the door flung open. "AMU! Are you ok?" Kiki, another maid, asked as she hugged me.

"Not broken so yes." I replied casually as we walked out.

"They're horrible people!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes they are."

"This is child abuse!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You should have slapped them!"

"Yes I should have."

"It's time for me to go home."

"It seems so."

"Bye A!" She said whilst running off, waving.

"Bye." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes at my nickname. It was 8pm meaning dinner was over already. Knowing I would not be fed, I stumbled to my room and collapsed on my bed. I turned onto my back and stared out the small window, losing myself to my thoughts.

_Saaya, The Saaya Yamabuki, is getting married. Wow. Someone actually liked her? And her 'Fiancé' is the son of a massive cooperation's CEO. Is he blind…? And Deaf…? Anyways, I need to- OH I got it! An arranged marriage! Got to be right. As I was thinking, I need to go visit Kukai-Nii soon or he'll start to worry and his condition will go worse. _

I kept thinking of ways to go visit him and finally fell asleep. I woke early and got dressed in my uniform. I put on my contacts and ran downstairs.

I saw everyone rushing around doing their chores. There was the chef-Cato, the 4 butlers- Shou, Jun, Kei and Ryu, The doorman- Suma, and five maids- Rima, Kiki, Chikka, Yuri and Maya. Rima and Kiki were my best-and only-friends.

Maya was Suki's maid, Kiki was Misa's maid and Chikka was Saaya's maid. They were older than us so they always picked on us. We always tried to avoid them if possible.

I watered the plants, cleaned the main room and dining room, mopped the ballroom, set up the table, washed the utensils, hung the laundry on the washing line, tidied Misa & Saaya's rooms and then came downstairs to serve them breakfast. I split a small amount of juice on Saaya, being the drama queen she is she started to scream. I was beat before being locked in my room.

I changed clothes and applied foundation on my bruises. I clambered out the window and gracefully landed on the tree branch. Total lie. I landed on the branch but my foot slipped so I landed with my butt on the floor.

-PandaHeartz27-

After I ran to the hospital, I walked in and was instantly greeted by the feelings of grief, sadness and death. I never liked the hospital, it always was depressing. I walked to his room and knocked on his door. I heard a faint 'come in' and entered. "Guess who?" I asked trying to be cheerful.

"Amu!" He smiled as I hugged him.

"How are you, Kukai-nii?"

"Same as always, how's home?"

"Err…good." We started talking and I noticed he found it hard to talk but tried to hide it. I also saw he was paler.

"Kukai, Tell me truthfully. What's wrong?" I ordered. His eyes went sad as he told me what the doctor had told him. I felt my heart sink, I couldn't move as the tears streamed down my face. Kukai hugged me and tried consoling me but I couldn't hear his words. I stayed with him the entire day. He tried to cheer me up but it was hopeless. When it was time for me to leave He handed me a white envelope. "Don't lose it, it's important." I nodded and clutched the letter tightly, crumpling it slightly. "Why is it so important?" I asked.

"It's from mother."

-PandaHeartz27-

* * *

**So there you have it. Sorry its short :(  
****Im trying to make them longer but they always turn out mini :P**

**Thanks again to: **

**-XxGothGurlxX**

**-Moonlight's Shadow Warrior**

**-DemonSlayer27**

**Please Review!**

**V V V**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Beauty

**SORRY!  
I was having a bad time with bits of happiness. It's been like 2-3 weeks, maybe? So I'm really sorry.  
I finally used a hair straightener. Never had to b4 cuz my hair was naturally straight till I kept tying it in messed up ways! XP  
Family is in a bad mood. Our Dell Laptop, Netbook, Tablet & X-box was stolen. We found out at around midnight.  
I slept at 2.45am that day.  
Tests are up next week too! X' (. We also got yelled at by a stupid teacher for no reason. Yep, a life full of rainbows :L**

**Anyway, here is chappie 3!**

* * *

**~Recap~**

_**After I ran to the hospital, I walked in and was instantly greeted by the feelings of grief, sadness and death. I never liked the hospital, it always was depressing. I walked to his room and knocked on his door. I heard a faint 'come in' and entered. "Guess who?" I asked trying to be cheerful.**_

_**"Amu!" He smiled as I hugged him.**_

_**"How are you, Kukai-nii?"**_

_**"Same as always, how's home?"**_

_**"Err…good." We started talking and I noticed he found it hard to talk but tried to hide it. I also saw he was paler.**_

_**"Kukai, Tell me truthfully. What's wrong?" I ordered. His eyes went sad as he told me what the doctor had told him. I felt my heart sink, I couldn't move as the tears streamed down my face. Kukai hugged me and tried consoling me but I couldn't hear his words. I stayed with him the entire day. He tried to cheer me up but it was hopeless. When it was time for me to leave He handed me a white envelope. "Don't lose it, it's important." I nodded and clutched the letter tightly, crumpling it slightly. "Why is it so important?" I asked.**_

_**"It's from mother."**_

**~Amu's P.o.v~**

I walked back home slowly, the letter still clutched tightly in my hand. It was dark and the only sources of light were the dim street lights.

I walked as if I was in a daze, tear stains left on my cheek. My eyes were puffy and had turned a light pink colour showing that they were sore.

I reached the mansion and clambered up, the letter still safe in my grasp. After I climbed in through my window I collapsed on the bed. I couldn't cry no more, my tears had run out. I had a slight headache and my tummy started to rumble.

I hid the letter behind the photo on my desk and pick-locked my door. I crept slowly downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. As I passed the main room I spotted my step sisters and Suki talking to an unknown man.

The lights were dim in the room so I couldn't see his face. He was clad in a black suit and shoes. He also wore dark shades hiding his face.

I hid and started to listen to them. "Did you understand? I want that girl dead before… Tomorrow morning. Can you do it?" Suki asked a poisonous smile on her face.

"I didn't know Tsumugu had another child. The task shall be done and its pay?" He asked an evil grin appearing on his face.

"You shall get it after you've done the job!" She snapped.

MY heart sank. 'The witch is trying to kill me! I need to run.' I thought and I raced to my room as quietly as possible and packed (or shoved) my things in a bag. I remembered the letter and quickly scanned the room for the photo. I hastily grabbed the photo and threw it in the bag as well. I then carefully dropped it out the window before clambering onto the window sill myself.

My door was suddenly flung open, colliding with the wall, producing a loud bang to be heard. Both Suki and the man ran in and spotted me.

The man heard a sharp knife in his hand which was glowing in the moonlight. Suki lunged for me and grabbed my wrist, her long nails piercing my delicate skin. I screamed in pain as I shoved her backwards and jumped out the window.

I landed with a thud and got up ignoring my pain, in both my legs and my wrist. I grabbed the bag and started a mad dash through the dark empty streets.

I was, for once, grateful my hair was dyed black since it helped me merge into the darkness. I kept running and I could hear their frantic steps following me. I saw a low wall and scrambled on to it. I saw them running towards my direction, but jumped off onto the other side, before they saw me.

I turned a few times before stopping at a dark street with a broken street light, which would flash on and off every few seconds. The whole street was empty and a foul stench surrounded the area. I gingerly walked over to an alley way where a big dumpster sat, hidden by the darkness around it. This was the source of the foul-stench.

I took a deep breath and sat down behind it. I hugged my legs whilst laying my head on my knees. I then used one of my hands to clutch my head as a severe headache came up. Footsteps and angry murmurs echoed around the deserted alleyways and my heart pounded in my ears. Small tears grew at the corner of my eyes, but I wiped them off before they fell.

After a while, no noise was heard except for the constant beating of my heart and heavy breathing. I sat there for a few moments longer to make sure they had gone.

Snow silently started to fall, making me shiver and my body feel numb. I shakily stood up but stumbled and crashed onto the floor, where a shattered beer bottle impaled my foot. I bit my cheek to stop me from screaming and stood up ignoring the agonising pain which had shot through my body.

My green contacts were still on and my clothes were all filthy. I wore a black and purple striped top with a sleeveless black cardigan and black belt on top of them both and matching three quarter leggings. I also wore a pair of trainers.

I limped out of the alley, lost and alone. I wandered around, the light of the moon and an occasional street lamp, lighting up my path. An excruciating pain came from my foot causing me to collapse on the road clutching it. Two lights were headed towards me but I could not move. I heard a horn beep. Soon after pain was what I felt and darkness was all I saw...

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for keeping you lot waiting. You may have to wait more now since our tests are next week and I probably will have no time.**

Thanks to my lil reviewers:

**-XxGothGurlxX**

**-Moonlight's Shadow Warrior**

**-DemonSlayer27**

**Review! Thanks.**

**V V V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Beauty

**SORRY…Again!  
I've been busy.  
Presenting Chapter 4! **

**Also decided to alter my planning**

* * *

**Recap**

_I limped out of the alley, lost and alone. I wandered around, the light of the moon and an occasional street lamp, lighting up my path. An excruciating pain came from my foot causing me to collapse on the road clutching it. Two lights were headed towards me but I could not move. I heard a horn beep. Soon after pain was what I felt and darkness was all I saw._

**Amu's P.o.v**

When I woke up I was laying on a bed, my eyes barely open. I heard voices near me.

"She has Amnesia." A unfamiliar man's voice said.

"Amnesia?" A softer feminine voice replied. I opened my eyes fully to see I was laying on a hospital bed. A lady (around my age) and a doctor were sitting to my right.

"But are there any other problems? No broken bones?" She asked.

"No. There were a few scratches and cuts and a lot of old bruises and cuts, also her foot cut by glass but that's it." The doctor answered, typing away on his computer.

"Ok. Oh, She's awake…" She said as she walked over to me. "Hi. My name is… Mikan."

"Do you know me? I can't remember anything…" I said as a rubbed my head, a bandage wrapped around it. Trying to remember hurt my head so I decided to ask the lady.

What I didn't know was that Mikan's real name was Lulu Yamamoto. Her family was in debt to a rich and famous family, known as the Tsukiyomi Family. Lulu's parents decided to send Lulu to the Tsukiyomi's house to become their maid. This way the debt would be paid off. She was headed there but on the way had crashed into me. Lulu didn't want to be a maid, she wanted to run off with her boyfriend so she thought of a plan.

"Your name is Lulu Yamamoto. You were headed to the Tsukiyomi family's house since you are going to work there as a maid, in order to repay your family's debt. You're in Ryuto Hospital right now. I am your best friend that's how I know all of this and I was driving you there but we had an accident." She explained as I got off the bed and looked into a mirror, which was hanging on the wall. I stared in my golden coloured eyes; they looked sore and tired but pretty. I picked up my bag and followed Mikan out to her car. She told me how I was meant to behave around them and who they were.

She stopped in front of a massive mansion surrounded by big walls. A black gate, which had guards surrounding it, was in front of us.

Mikan got out and told one of the guards about my injury before coming back to me. She told me he would lead me inside and this was as far as she could go. I nodded and got out of the car, clutching my bag in my hands. I followed the guard Mikan had spoken to inside the gates.

A Path lead to the mansions doors and on each side of the path was flowers of different colours. There was grass surrounding the entire area inside the walls. There were also flowers around the perimeter of the house. The pathway circled around a fountain before reaching the mansion's steps. There was a balcony for each and every room and a rooftop as well.

A butler opened the main doors and we walked inside. A beautiful woman stood inside a calm and sincere smile on her face. She had lovely blonde hair that fell to her waist. The guard told the lady about my injuries and then walked out. "My name is Tsukiyomi Souko. Don't worry, since your hurt we won't make you do work that strains you." She told me.

"My name is Lulu Yamamoto."

She then started to show me around the mansion. I learnt that she had 3 children. The oldest was a boy named Ikuto, who was 20 years old. The middle child was a girl named Utau, who had just turned 18 a month ago. The youngest child was a boy named Yoru, who was 5 years old. Souko seemed to be a person, who treated everyone as their own family and was gentle. The house had 4 floors and the top two floors consisted of bedrooms, 12 in total and each contained their own bathroom. The second floor had an art room, a music room (made with sound proof walls), a library, a game room, a study room and a meeting room. The main floor had a main room, a dining hall, a kitchen, a ballroom and a toy room, where Yoru kept all his toys. She then told me what chores were done around the house and by whom. I met all the other maids and cooks, who seemed hardworking and polite.

I soon met Yoru, who was known to be unsociable and distant; he took a liking to me straight away, since he was clinging to me. Souko was shocked since Yoru would never like people. We headed downstairs to see a man and Utau walking inside.

The man was Souko's husband, Tsukiyomi Aruto – A rich and famous business man. He is the President of Easter, an international Company. Aruto was a very busy man. He also had a love for music which he passed on to his children.

Souko told me that Utau had a weak body so she had to go to the hospital regularly for check-ups. Despite this she was always ready for a fight and loved being challenged. Utau has long blonde hair, which was neatly tied up in two pigtails. She had lovely violet eyes that stunned you.

I still hadn't met Ikuto yet but Souko had told me that Ikuto was equally as busy since he also works in the family business.

He was engaged to a girl that was a rich man's daughter. The man had been a friend of Aruto's but he had passed away. Ikuto had been forced into marrying the girl by his grandfather since he never took a liking to girls, even though girls would fall at him.

Souko said she wasn't very happy with this arrangement since she wanted her son to fall in love and get married and not be forced. She then started talking about what kind of girl she would want as a daughter-in-law.

Yoru who was _still _happily clinging to me alerted his mother that the doorbell had rang, snapping Souko out of her thoughts. "Excuse me." She said as she went to get the door. "Lulu! Lulu! I want to play, come with me!" Yoru whined as he dragged me to the toy room. "Ok, Ok, I'm coming." I giggled as I let him drag me.

I then started playing with Yoru until Souko came and found us. "There you are. Ikuto had arrived but he said he was tired and went straight to his room." She told me "Yoru you need to go to sleep, sweetie."  
"No I want to play more!" Yoru complained.

"Yoru, Bed now!" Souko Ordered.

"Fine!" Yoru gave in.

"Lulu, do you mind tucking him in bed while I speak to my husband?" She asked. I nodded and picked up Yoru.

I took him to his room and told him to change. He changed in the bathroom, and then brushed his teeth before jumping into his bed. I smiled at him before tucking in. He talked about his games for a while as he began to get tired. "Lulu, can we play tomorrow? After I come from school?" he asked as his eyes began to close.  
"Sure" I replied softly as he fell asleep.

I walked to my room, Souko had shown me before and found my bag sitting on the desk inside. I opened it to find clothes, some jewellery, usual necessities and a photo. In the photo was a small pink haired girl with bright golden eyes was beaming, near her was a boy, who had auburn hair and emerald green eyes, grinning. A man and a woman stood behind them, smiling down at the kids before them. I wondered if the girl was me since she had the same eyes as I did but soon placed the photo down on my bedside table. I changed into my night clothes and got into bed.

'_I never got to meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto after all…' _ I thought as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**And Done! XD  
Did you like it?  
Poor poor Amu never got to meet Ikuto-koi after all :P**

**Thanks to the Reviewers: **

**-XxGothGurlxX**

**-Moonlight's Shadow Warrior**

**-** **Devil's Dark Song**

**Review! **

**V V V**


End file.
